ASW-G-41 Gundam Focalor
* * |unit type = Custom Attack Use Mobile Suit|operators = |armaments = * Sword Mace * Smart Cloak (6x Miniaturized Dansliefs)|fixed armaments = * Nails * Vulcans * 2x Beam Saber * 2x Beam Shield * 2x V.S.B.R II|remote armaments = |system features = * Heat Radiator Vents * Devil Deal System|unique aspects = *Gundam Frame|universe = Build Fighters}}The ASW-G-41 Gundam Focalor was built by an unknown modeler. This inspired gunpla sits in a display case. Design & Development Using the brutal characteristics of an IBO Gundam, paired with the speed and versatility of the . Gundam Focalor was designed to be able to fight in multiple situations by featuring both physical and beam weaponry. The Inner Gundam Frame was reinforced to bear the weight of the new weapons and improved defense if the outer armor panels were to be damaged. Various sensors have been added and resemble lit up panel details. The backpack was the heavily modified to resemble that of the Gundam f91 and functions similarly. The design allows greater freedom movement compared to the thrusters common on the traditional IBO Gundams. The other thrusters were improved to be work in sync with the new backpack. Armaments * Nails The tips of the fingers and exposed Gundam Frame on the feet have been reinforced to be viable as an extremely close quarter weapon option or, as a last resort. * Vulcans Mounted on the head is a pair of vulcans. They're purpose is to disable enemy mobile suit sensors during melee combat, but can be used to destroy incoming missiles and damage light armor. * Beam Saber A standard pair of close-combat weapons. They are stored in the shoulders when not in use. * Beam Shield The beam shield can be used to block both beam and physical attacks. They emit a plane similar to a beam blade. However, the Gundam Focalor has no emitter mounts and thus the shields are used as either a distraction or as a throwing weapon. They are stored in the side boosters. * Beam Rifle A leftover from the HG Gundam F91, the rifle is a standard beam weapon that is used for ranged attacks. * Sword Mace Originally from the HG Barbatos Lupus, it was always intended as an optional weapon. * Smart Cloak The Smart Cloak is a customized variant of the No Name Unit. It has 2 configurations with added vents for use with Devil Deal active. While venting heat, the cloak opens up slightly. # The default configuration of the Smart Cloak is used as a large body shield. It features a superior anti-beam coating compared to the rest of the body, and the segments of the unit can move out of the way when engaged in melee combat. # While in firing mode, the whole unit reassembles itself around the left arm and fires miniaturized Dansliefs. These projectiles are fed from within the main part of the Smart Cloak. The smaller size of the Dansliefs allows for faster reloading. Lastly, It can be purged if need be. * Rude Buster A custom melee weapon made from an X-Acto X244 blade. Due to being made of metal, the cutting power is superior to traditional gunpla melee weaponry. The blade is mounted on the back skirt. * Variable Speed Beam Rifle MK.II Visually identical to the V.S.B.R of the . The internals were altered to take advantage of the twin Ahab reactors. Thus, allowing the V.S.B.R II to have enough power to damage beam treated mobile suits with ease. They were specially mounted to be able to fire over the shoulder to avoid colliding with the Smart Cloak. System Features ;*Heat Radiator Vents :The vents throughout Focalor's body were modified to efficiently dispel heat. There also vents added to the smart cloak that further assist in cooling the machine, the face of the mobile suit opens up to reveal an extra venting port. ;*Devil Deal System :When the Devil Deal System is activated, the suits limiters are turned off which begins overclocking the Ahab reactors dramatically increasing the suit's performance. As a result, all the vents open up dispelling heat en mass, revealing the face vent and reconfiguring the smart cloak. Another visual change is that eyes turn red and "bleed". History The Focalor has only seen combat at least once. During its debut, it was too much for its own creator to tame and was thus displayed instead as the modeler feared the monster they've created. Trivia * Focalor is the 41st demon of the Ars Goetia. He is a powerful Great Duke of Hell, commanding thirty legions of spirits. He appears in the form of a man with a griffin's wings, kills men, drowns them, and overthrows warships. Focalor has power over wind and sea and had hoped to return to heaven after one thousand years, but he was deceived in his hope. * The Devil Deal System pays homage to the during its final battle. Notes * There is a real gunpla that this is based on. * I had no real plans to incorporate this into any story.